primordial_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayin
Ayin is one of the eight Primogenitum to mark the beginning of time. He is also the opposite of Archeus. He is the Primordial Aspect of Nothingness and the supreme chief of all of voidborn. He is the father of all Darkest Offsprings and their leader. Unlike all Primogenitum, he was locked in the Prison of Genesis, however, he is still able to speak to his children. He is also the one who turned Primitives who followed him into voidborn, giving them power over nothingness and immortality, the only price being a weakness for existence and an unability to have children. Biography When Archeus created life on Arken, she was quickly annoyed by her creations and created death and diseases, when she understood that the cells were dying, she was horrified by what she did and wanted to die. However, her death would mean the end of existence if no one was here to maintain it, she had an idea of making beings to maintain existence, she, so, created the Primogenitum. Then, all were here and Archeus could die, however, no one could kill her, she so made a being of all concepts and gave it conscioussness, then she removed all of it and the being became an entity of nothingness, Ayin. Ayin, eventually, created his own children, Darkest Offsprings which were the last Primordial Species to be created, at the same point, he also created The Empty which is on the Fifth Layer of Existence and a part of the Nexus known as Kenos. Ayin noticed that life was on Arken, the cells that Archeus didn't killed through death evolved and were now Primitives, happy to see this, Archeus and her children appeared before the Primitives who started, for the most, to worshipp them, 1% of the Primitives followed Ayin and were converted into voidborn. One day, while Ayin was watching the world from Kenos, Archeus came to him and gave him a thing, a whole planet only for him, Ayin gladly accepted the gift and asked to Archeus why she did that. Archeus asked to Ayin to kill her, Ayin hesitated then accepted and probably killed his mother though he has doubts on it. When Asherah died, the Primogenitum attacked Ayin, Diablo was among them though he only acted twice in the conflict and joined it in the few last years of the War, Ayin was defeated and locked into the Prison of Genesis. Personnality Ayin is, like Diablo and Maveth, very cold and don't really cares about creation except what belongs to him or what belonged to Archeus, he still loves his mother more than all and was really sad to learn that he was existing only to kill her. He really loves his children and followers though he rarely shows that, his favorite child seems to be Appolyon, the only Darkest Offspring to show him proper respect. Ayin wants beings to show him and his siblings some kind of respect and would gladly obliterate anyone who disrespects Archeus. Deep down, Ayin was craving for Archeus' death, this being because of Archeus litteraly creating him for it, however, this will never prevented the two opposites to be very close to the point that Ayin is considered Archeus' favorite creation, something later confirmed by Chaos who says that "when she came back to us, proudly telling us how she created on her own, there's only one being who seemed to catch her attention". Offspring * Darkest Offsprings: Ayin created the Darkest Offsprings to know what it was to have children. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Ayin hold an immense amount of astronomical power to outmatch every entity in existence except his siblings. * Higher-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the second eight beings in existence, Ayin holds an immense amount of astronomic power to outmatch any entity in existence with even other Primogenitum being a tad weaker than him. Ayin was responsible for creating The Empty and Kenos. No being can reach his level of power and kill him, it's impossible. He can easily negate the powers of entities below his power. ** Creation: Ayin, though it seems strange due to his concept, is able to create and already did it three times. He created The Empty, Kenos and the three Darkest Offsprings. ** Destruction: Ayin is capable of destruction and has done it many times before. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence and has existed throughout the period of time, Ayin's knowledge of existence is far superior than those that live in creation as he knows all demons, locations, objects, weaponry, magic spells/rituals, the birth and death of lifeforms, and even memorized all language and the knows the memories of every voidborn, even their secrets. ** Omnifarious: Ayin can alter his physical form into anything in existence such as beings, objects, and even take on the form of locations. His shape-shifting is unlimited. ** Omnilingualism: Ayin can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He can naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Biokinesis: Ayin can alter or convert any individual into a whole entire different species by a simple touch or thought. * Nothingness Embodiment: Ayin has total authority and power over nothingness as he incarns all of it. * Fargoth Leadership: Ayin has total authority and power over the planet, currently known as, Fargoth and formerly known as Dortos, as Archeus created it for him alone. * Healing/Purification: Ayin can heal any individual of any physical harm or aliments and disease in existence. He can undo the damage done by Primordial Level Weaponry just fine. With only a flick of his finger, he can instantly heal a person in seconds. * Immortality: Ayin was born from the beginning of time and is way older than Universe, making him way older than a billion of years. Ayin can never die, age, or wither as he and his siblings will continue to life even way longer than the end of times and existence in the new creation. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Primogenitus, no weapon in creation can harm or kill him except for Primordial Level Weaponry used by Primordial Species Level Entities as they can moderately harm him. Personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill him. * Primordial Blast: Ayin can focus and use a dark liquid sphere of energy and severely or kill anything below Primordial Species. Against her siblings it would wound them. Multiple blast can knock out a Primordial Aspect if caught off-guard. * Primordial Smiting: Ayin can easily smite a person, similar in the fashion as angels can just by making a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or Primordial Species Level Entities, it would require approximately 1 minute and only one minute to fully smite them. When a person is smote, their eyes and mouth are engulfed in a dark liquid, carried by the sound of a high pitch noise. If he simply focuses, if he were to smite an entity that possesses an individual, he can smite the entity that's possessing and leave the person used as a vessel unharmed. * Resurrection: Ayin can resurrect countless of deceased beings, however he does not do this at all as Archeus proclaims resurrecting humans or mortal beings come with grave consequences and it never ends well. He can resurrect beings such as voidborn since they cannot bring any consequences. * Super Strength: Ayin is physically stronger than any entity in creation except for Absolutes. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Existence: Entities that use existence-based powers or that are entities of existence can harm Ayin, however this can work both ways as his nothingness powers can harm existence. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, Arch-Nephalem and beings who reach the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence can moderately harm Ayin but cannot do anything more than that. * Weapons of the Primogenitum: The personal weapons of the Primogenitum can destroy their physical forms and it would take time for them to reform. Destroying * His Siblings: Six Primogenitum working together can defeat Ayin and the Seven Primogenitum working together can kill him. * Absolutes: The five Absolute Aspects can, with relative ease, defeat Ayin, however, the Primogenitus can hold his own for a short time before being oerwhelmed. * Weapons of the Absolutes: The personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill any Primogenitus. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primogenitum Category:Primordial Entities Category:Voidborn Category:Void Ancients Category:Darkest Offsprings Category:Ayin Category:Archeus Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Fargoth Category:Rulers of The Empty